Artificial fish eggs, other baits, and lures that have the same consistency, shape, flavor and color as the natural commodity have been sought for fishermen. For example, Mack et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,716, teaches the treatment of tapioca kernels with sweetened water to yield a composition similar to fish spawn. Noxon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,614, teaches trout bait comprised of a globule of hydrated tapioca, colored to have the appearance of a salmon egg. Zaragoza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,353, teaches artificial fish eggs comprising grapes that have been treated with fish oil to impart fishlike odor. Other compositions of artificial fish eggs include a homogenous gel comprising protein, water and both a toughening and hardening compound, where the protein consists of animal gelatin, animal glue and casein, as taught in Humphreys, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,899. Stephen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,803, teaches the manufacture of artificial fish eggs by mixing a gel forming proteinaceous material such as animal glue, fish glue, or fish gelation and water at a temperature above the sol-gel transition temperature of the solution in the absence of a tanning agent. This mixture forms a homogeneous liquid proteinaceous mass then undergoes further treatment to yield a fish bait with a cross-linked exterior surface and a gelatinous body. Radden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,181, teaches yarn strands which expand into spherical shapes where a different colored yarn simulates egg nucleus to make them appear natural.
Hydrogels are an interesting material for the preparation of baits. Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,302, teaches a fishing bait prepared by forming an aqueous mixture of polyvinyl alcohol and fish powders, minced fish, fish oil or shell fish, and pouring the resultant mixture into a mold, freezing the mixture at temperatures below −5° C., and thawing the frozen mixture in air or water at room temperature. Egg-like bait can be prepared by forming the gelled polyvinyl alcohol around fish oil. Prochnow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,551, teaches a formulation for delivering fish attractants from a stable water-in-oil emulsion of petrolatum jelly, a water soluble delivery agent, a thickening agent, and a water soluble fish attractant, where the formulation is applied to the exterior surface of artificial lures to permit slow release of attractant into the water from the dissolving formulation. Prochnow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,277, teaches a lure comprising a water soluble moldable body having a putty-like consistency capable of being formed about a hook that imparts a controlled rate of dispersion of attractants in water, where the body comprises cellulose ether, poly(alkylene glycol), and water. Although attractive for their ability to interact with an aqueous environment, the use of hydrogel fishing baits to deliver water-based scents requires balancing many different factors, including: bait geometry and appearance, bait motion, colors, hook placement, durability, permeability, and water content. There are numerous compromises that must be made in an effort to balance the competition between scent release, durability, and manufacturability.
In spite of all of the effort over the centuries, the search for the ultimate fishing baits remains. A superior bait must be robust, effective, reusable, and, preferably, biodegradable. The ultimate bait remains a target for the sports and commercial angler.